It was always Matt wasn't it?
by AlfieJ
Summary: When Arthur is hit with a baseball my Matt, Alfred expects Matt to be scourned. But he gets the shock of his life when Arthur says it's fine. He goes off in a strop and comes back fuming mad. But then in a turn of events he finds himself kissing Arthur..
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER! I do not own Hetalia or any of it's afiliates....

Excepting Alfred. He is MINE! He so pretty...And Arthur...He's mine too...He is so much fun to poke ^__^

Ahh, only joking. Sadly they're not mine D': Ohwell, I'll get over it ^__^ Enjoy!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"HEADS UP ARTHUR!".  
The Englishman turned his head just in time to see the baseball soaring for his face before it smacked him in the jaw. The small nation toppled backwards, groaning as pain exploded through his jaw. "Bloody hell" he hissed with a thick voice, trying desperately not to cry. He struggled up to sit and tore off the cap that stupid America had made him wear. It was bad enough he was stuck in shorts and a t-shirt! There was a little crowd around him now, but their voices were fuzzy...And then something broke through the mumbling, clear as day.  
"GET OUT THE FREAKIN' WAY! MOVE YOU JERKS!". Alfred shoved through the crowd and skidded to his visitors side, shaking with fear. "Can you hear me?" he whispered, looking into England's eyes, "get some ice for him!" the American snapped.  
"Ughh, no...I'm fine" replied the smaller man, swatting away the larger ones hands as they attacked him. "Just leave me alone will you!". He quickly wiped away a stray tear and ducked his head. All this fuss for nothing! He had just been hit with a baseball, nothing major!  
"England-Senpai?" came a quiet voice.  
Alfred narrowed his eyes at the third person as he came forwards. "This is all your fault Matt! You and you're stupid throwing! You blind or something!?".  
"I'm sorry...I called it, I swear I did" he whispered, sniffing like a freakin' baby! Well, Arthur wouldn't fall for that jerkoff's facade! He was too smart. How dumb do you have to be to--  
"It's quite alright, Matthew. Gives me an excuse to get out of America's stupid game. Hey, don't cry...". Alfred's eyes widened in shock as his mentor reached forwards and hugged Canada to his chest.  
"I hate seeing you upset, Arthur...".  
"Shh now, I'm fine, okay?".  
"Okay" the little country whispered, burrowing his face into Arthur's chest.  
The American narrowed his eyes as his younger brother and that stupid freakin' polar bear, otherwise known as Kumajirou that he lugged around everywhere simpered up to Arthur. "I'll make you some Nanaimo bars to apologize" Matt whispered, looking up at England.  
"He won't eat them!" Alfred suddenly shot in, "he'll have scones with cream and jam and tea".  
"Actually, Nanaimo bars sound good thank you Matt. I'll have some tea with them when we get back, alright?".  
"But...But you...you despise my cooking! You refuse to eat my food England!".  
"Nanaimo Bars aren't American, Alfred. They're Canadian".  
"Canadian" echoed Matt.  
"But I--".  
"But nothing!" snapped Arthur. "The whole reason I'm in excruciating pain, so much so that I can barely talk is because you, YOU made us play your stupid national game!".  
"Arthur, I--"  
"ENOUGH!".  
He felt tears welling in his eyes and stepped back. "Fine" he muttered, spinning around, "you and Matt, of course. Always Matthew". He narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists as he stormed away from them.  
"AMERICA-SAN!".  
He stopped and slowly turned around to face Matthew. "What?" he hissed.  
"Don't be mad, I just want us all to be friends! Please? We're all equals".  
He took a deep breath and ducked his head. "Well, I suppose...".  
"Even if England-Senpai does like me more than you" he continued innocently, " it doesn't mean—AHH!", Matt stumbled backwards as his brothers fist came into contact with his nose.  
"ALFRED!!". The older nation sprinted forwards and shoved the American back as a drop of blood fell from Matt's nose onto the ground. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL YOU BASTARD! WHAT DID MATT DO TO YOU!?".  
The larger nation looked at his hand, which was red and clenched into a fist. "He...He provoked me...".  
"MATT!? MATT PROVOKED YOU!? Come ON Alfred! You're just a selfish bully!". Arthur tore a sleeve of his t-shirt off and dabbed Matt's nose. "Are you okay, Canada-Chan?".  
"Canada-CHAN!?" Alfred exploded, flinging his arms out angrily, "YOU—YOU!! ARGH!". He whipped around and stormed towards the jeep, yanked open the door and then zoomed away from the field. Chan? He couldn't remember the last time that Arthur had called him Chan...Or any honorific! He pushed his foot down harder on the accelerator before he swerved and skidded to an emergency stop. "He was always the favourite...Canada-Chan"...He growled as it started to thunder, angry tears rolling down his cheeks whilst torrential rain fell.

"Arthur-Senpai, you want some more Nanaimo bars?".  
"No" he murmured, looking out of the window into the American wilderness. It was raining heavily, and Alfred hadn't returned for hours. However much he hated to admit it...He was terrified for him. Although larger than he, the American was younger, and more naive. If the big idiot had gotten lost at his place, he wouldn't care. He would be fine; Arthur would just send out the search and rescue team in their helicopters. Hardly anywhere to get lost in England...But in America's home, where they were there were wolves and bears and God knows what else in miles and miles of wilderness...He could be dying...He could be lying in agony, calling out when no-one was going to come...  
"HEY! ARTHUR!" Matt cried from the couch, "come sit with me and Kumijirou! My Goldfish is Evil is just starting!".  
"Aren't you too old to be watching cartoons, Matt?".  
"Ahh, you're never too old! Even you're not too old England-Senpai!".  
He sighed heavily and put his hand on the glass of the window over the condensation his breath had made. "Come back" he whispered, shaking his head, "come back to me Alfred...". Through the torrential rain a figure emerged, and the Englishman was a blur as he sprinted for the door. "ALFRED!" he yelled into the darkness, "ALFRED THAT YOU!?".  
He came out of the shadows into the moonlight flooded courtyard and looked up at Arthur. "'Sup" he murmured, ducking his head again. "Surprised you're not watching My Goldfish is Evil with Canada" he muttered, shoving past the man in the doorway, "it should be starting soon". He was still wearing his baseball getup and he took off his hat, tossed it into the corner. "Ahh, someone must be sad" he muttered, scruffing up is hair, "it's raining pretty badly".  
"What happened to your jeep, Alfred?".  
"Lost it" he said in a monotone voice, "oopsey".  
"It's not like you to be so down" Arthur murmured, putting his hand on America's shoulder, "I've been worrying about you idiot".  
"Get off" he snapped, shoving Arthur angrily off of him, "I'm just a bastard, a selfish bully. Right, England? Because precious Canada-CHAN never does anything to make me angry".  
The older nation watched hopelessly as his son stormed off and left him alone in the lobby.  
"Arthur-Senpai? Everything okay?".  
"Yes, Matthew. Come on, let's go watch that cartoon".


	2. Chapter 2

He was curled beneath the covers, hugging one pillow tightly with his face buried in another, glasses on the bedside table. His hair was still damp but he had got changed into some cotton pyjama bottoms with the American flag pattern on them, but wearing no shirt. "He might have come and said goodnight" Alfred whispered, squeezing his eyes tightly shut, "if it wasn't for Matt...It was always Matt". His thoughts whipped back to the past, when he was young and Canada was young...And England was the only thing he had...

"DAD! DADDY! LOOK WHAT I CAN DO!" he cried, running into the house as hard as he could, tripping over himself. "ENGLAND-SENPAI! LOOOK!". He was holding a baseball and a baseball bat, struggling to hold them both in his small hands as he stumbled into the huge dining room where the piano music was coming from. "LOOK! LOOK LOOK LOOK!".  
"Hang on, Alfred. I'm teaching Matt how to play the piano".  
"But you showed him how to play cricket yesterday, and how to make scones that day before that! Please Arthur, looooook!".  
"No, Alfred. Now, Matthew. Can you remember your scales?".  
"Yes, father!" and little Canada played them perfectly.  
"NOW can you come and see dad? PLEASE! I can--".  
"Not now, Alfred. Go and show Japan".

"Right, time for bed I think Matt" said the older nation, looking over at his second son. "Heh, if only your brother was like you. I used to remember him begging for fairytale after fairytale, the Prince and the Pauper was his favourite"...Arthur scooped up the sleeping nation and carried him upstairs. "Ahh, I don't know where to put him" he muttered, standing hopelessly with him in the corridor. "Ahh...Bloody hell". He took Matt into his own room and then moved to Alfred's door. "Okay" he murmured to himself, slowly opening the door. "America?".  
What the hell was he doing in his room? Alfred wiped his eyes quickly and sniffed before he sat up and bent over in his bed. "What is it, Arthur? Matthew need some more nappies and you don't know where they are?".  
"I don't know why you're so mean to him!".  
"You'll never understand, Arthur".  
"Look, I didn't come for a fight. Matt's got nowhere to sleep, I don't know where his room is and I need your help".  
"Put him in the trash can".  
"ALFRED! "  
"UGH! FINE!". The American ripped off the covers and grabbed his glasses, rubbed his hands through his hair and then pushed past Arthur into the corridor. "His room's being cleaned, he spilt maple syrup everywhere...If he's staying in your room, don't disturb him. You can stay in my room, I'll sleep on the couch. I won't be able to sleep now anyways".  
"Alfred, don't be so dumb! You're sleeping in your room and that's final".  
"You just called me dumb" said the American softly, smiling a little at the older nation. "You're speaking like me, old bean".  
"Shut up you moron".  
"So, Arthur, if you're making me sleep in my bed where are you going to sleep? Unless--". Alfred ducked his head and then shook it. "Unless you're going to sleep in with Matthew...".  
"Alfred, I--".  
"It's fine, Arthur. I understand". The American started to go back to his room before the Englishman softly touched his arm.  
"I...I would...I would prefer, if you don't mind, to...Ahh, never mind".  
"To what, Arthur?".  
"To...To stay with...To stay with you tonight".  
Alfred slowly turned around and looked at the blushing man before him. "Stay with me?".  
"Yes...Well, I mean your bed is a lot bigger and softer and fluffier then my bed anyways, yeah...That's why, I don't sleep so good in my bed...".  
"Oh, I see" he said, the softening of his eyes soon stopping and hardening again. "I'll bring in Matt for you, too. You can both have a snuggle in my bed, sound good?". He hurried away from the larger nation and made his way down the stairs, a clap of thunder booming across the landscape. "Someone must be angry" he hissed, grabbing his jacket. He shoved it over his bare torso and then stormed out into the rain, the moon no longer giving light as it was shrouded by thick black storm clouds.  
"ALFRED!".  
The American looked around and saw his mentor, stumbling towards him through the thick mud. "Get back indoors!" he shouted, the rain hiding his tears, "leave me alone, England!".  
"AS IF!" he got in response, as the Englishman reached him. "You're insane Alfred! You'll catch your death out here!".  
"As if you'd care" he murmured.  
Arthur's face became a vision of shock before he suddenly lashed out, slapping America across his cheek. "HOW DARE YOU!" he screamed, his eyes growing red, "HOW CAN YOU EVEN SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT, ALFRED!? YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH THAT HURT ME!".  
"IT WAS ALWAYS ABOUT MATT!" the American yelled back, thrashing his arms about as his red cheek where Arthur had slapped him began to throb. "EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING WAS ALWAYS MATT MATT MATT! YOU KNOW WHAT IT DOES TO YOU BEING SECOND BEST WHEN YOU'RE AS YOUNG AS I WAS!?". They both stared at each other, breathing heavily until England spoke.  
"That is not true".  
"You know it is, Arthur".  
"You were always in my mind, Alfred. But Matt needed my help more than you! He was so quiet, he's got no real friends even now! You're my friend, and Japan's friend. I was, and still am the only person Matt talks to...Properly, anyway. But you were always so outgoing, so...I thought you'd be okay".  
"That's an excuse?" he whispered, the rain growing more as the thunder eased off, "and excuse for ignoring me?".  
"No, that's not why I told you. I know I probably went too far, but...I find it hard to relay my feelings, I didn't want to make Matt feel left out, so I made you feel left out. That's why I blamed myself when you...When...When you started the war...Of Independence". The Englishman felt himself welling up and wiped his eyes.  
The rain eased off to a light drizzle as Alfred closed his eyes. "Arthur, that wasn't your fault...".  
"It was" he whispered in a choking voice, "I...I drove you to hate me...".  
Alfred's eye widened as the older man fell to his knees and sobbed. "Arthur...". He closed his eyes and bent down, lifted the smaller man into his arms.  
"P-p-put me down" he protested, although he held onto Alfred's coat as he was carried indoors.  
"You're a dumbass for following me" he muttered, slipping into his room with Arthur. He closed the door and flipped the light on before he put the Englishman down on the floor. "Don't worry about whispering" he said, taking off his jacket and searching through the draws, "these walls are really thick, and as you probably remember Canada is a heavy sleeper". He yanked out a big fluffy towel and draped it around his shoulders before he found another and put it over his shoulder. "Right, you're going to have to get changed Arthur. If you wanna sleep in with Matt, you've gotta be dry cos he gets cold easy".  
"Sleep in with Matt? But...But I wanna--".  
"Use this bed, I know. I'll go fetch Canada for you in a bit when you're dry."  
"Alfred, I want to...To...Sleep in with you".  
The American blushed and scratched the back of his neck. "Er...well, I erm...yeah, sure. Why not. It'll be like old times, eh?". Alfred took away the towel he had flung over his shoulder and moved over to Arthur. "Right, you'll have to get undressed so you can dry off. I've got a hoodie you can wear, should be like a big fluffy dress on you" he said, chuckling.  
"Ahh, I'm alright Alfred!" he gasped, shaking his head, "I'm f-fine really!".  
"Dude, you are not getting into my bed all wet". He took off the other towel after drying his chest and then grinned. "Why are you blushing, Arthur?".  
"Ahh, I'm not you jerkoff!".  
"There you go again, talking like me".  
"Bitch".  
Alfred chuckled and started to dry Arthur's hair for him, his muscles tensing beneath his tanned skin as he moved his arms. "Nice insult, calling me a female dog" he teased, "how long you been working on that one?".  
"About a hundred years" he joked back, blushing harder as the American leaned over him. "A-A-Alfred...I can dry my own hair...".  
"Yes, but I'm drying it for you. I have the towel, I'm drying".  
"So if I get the towel...". Arthur suddenly jumped up and snatched it from Alfred before he slid into the corner of his room. "My towel now".  
"Arthur, it's too late for playing games" he groaned, shaking his head, "now are you going to get undressed or am I gonna have to rip your clothes off?" he said, laughing.  
"Ahh, you used to love playing games Alfred! And you always won. Apart from the drinking games we played".  
The American laughed and shook his head. "You were always too drunk to remember who won and who lost!".  
"You liar!".  
"Don't think so, Brit".  
Arthur's eyes narrowed and he dropped the towel onto the floor. "You got a liquor cabinet yankee?".  
"Yeah, it's downstairs. Why, what are you thinking?".  
"Drinking contest! I bet you that I can drink you under the table. You can give me New York if I win, and if I lose you can have...Slough".  
"Slough? For New York? No way dude".  
"But Slough is a nuclear free zone!".  
"IT ISN'T!" he gasped, feigning amazement. "Not that it matters, you're going down dude".  
The two nations descended the grand stairs in America's home and moved into his lounge. "You wanna start on the whisky? Or should we ease you in with some cider" Alfred joked, emptying all of his alcohol and placing it on the table.  
"You bloody runt, you may be bigger than me America but you're about to learn some manners about respecting your elders!".


	3. Chapter 3

"Ughhh...What's...What's the...the facey on that thingy say?" questioned the Englishman, who was laying upside down over the edge of the couch.  
"You mean the clock?" chuckled his friend, downing another shot, "it says 3am dude. Past your bedtime".  
The Brit flopped down onto the floor and crawled up, jabbed his finger sharply into Alfred's chest. "You...Youuuu"...Arthur fell forwards into Alfred's lap and grinned. "You're warm Alfred...".  
The American laughed and shook his head. "I now declare Slough property of the United States" he said, helping the older man to sit up straight. "Hey man, you gonna be alright? You look kinda pale".  
"Imma be fine! Fine and dandy wandy woo!" replied Arthur, grinning at the American before him.  
"Okay...I think you need to get to bed".  
"Noooo, I wanna stayyy up wiv youuu".  
"Arthur, you can barely talk! You'll be a beast to deal with in the morning and I'm going to need some rest before I contend with that. God, you with a hangover. Give me strength".  
"Ahhh, don't be like that" the Brit said, pouting as he crawled forwards, "you're so good to look after meee...".  
"Come on ya drunkard, bedtime!". The American began to move before his companion pinned him down. "Arthur, come on".  
"Come on what?" he whispered, crawling further over the American beneath him, straddling his waist, "Alfred...".  
"Arthur, what the hell are you doing?".  
"Shh, shh...". The Brit put his finger to his lips before he bent forwards and kissed the younger man.  
"AHH!". The American shoved Arthur off so he sprawled on the floor and looked down at him in horror. "What-What was that!?".  
"I...I didn't mean to...I just thought—". Arthur ducked his head and then scrambled up. "I'll just be going to bed" he said in a thick voice, "goodnight" . He made a move to leave, as quickly as possible to avoid any more embarrassment, stumbling a little as he tried to dodge the furniture, but he felt something holding him back. The Brit slowly turned his head and his eyes settled on the man holding him. "Alfred?".  
"Arthur...You kissed me...And now, now you're just going runaway?".  
"But...but you pushed me away! I...I don't understand...".  
Alfred tugged on his arm until the Englishman came towards him and tilted the older nations chin up. "Don't try and understand" the younger man replied quickly before he surged forwards and pressed his lips feverously to Arthur's, pushing against him until they bumped into the wall together, Alfred's hips pressing into Arthur's.  
"Nghh..." the smaller man moaned, as the American slipped his tongue through his lips, entwining their tongues together...  
Alfred moved his lips away from the Brit's and started to slide them down his neck and across his collarbone.  
"We s-s-shouldn't" stuttered the older nation, as he slid his hands down the younger's back and curled his hands into fists. "Matthew...Matt is up stairs-s-s".  
At the mention of Canada, Alfred growled and pushed more into the man he was caging before he slid his hand down and slowly began to rub Arthur's crotch. "What about Matthew?" he growled  
"Ahh, hahh...Nghh!" Arthur moaned, tightening his hand around Alfred, "n-nothing about Matt! Nothing...Nnn".  
"Good" he growled, lifting one of Arthur's legs so it wrapped around his waist, "just as I thought...".  
"Let's-go-upstairs" the Englishman breathed boldly, lifting his other leg so both of his were clamped around Alfred's waist as he nuzzled his head into the yank's shoulder.  
The American grinned and slid his hand down Arthur's back, held onto his thighs. "Your wish is my command, Senpai" he whispered, grinning. He was just about to start up the stairs when he saw a beam of light shining down from the otherwise dark landing.  
"England-Senpai? Is that you downstairs?".  
Alfred froze before he stumbled back. "Matthew" he whispered.  
Arthur turned his head and saw the shadow coming to the top of the stairs. "Put me down, Alfred!" he hissed, squirming until he was let go. Arthur shoved Alfred into the shadows and then hurriedly tided up the alcohol, trying not to stumble before he grabbed a glass of milk and a Nanaimo bar, just as Matt came into the room holding Kumajiro.  
"Could you not sleep, England-Senpai?" he asked, rubbing his eyes. Matt had gotten changed and was wearing brushed cotton trousers and a matching shirt, both in white with red maple leaves on.  
"No, I just er...Wanted some milk, and some more yummy Nanaimo bars...".

Whilst Arthur and Matt were talking in the lounge, Alfred stole his chance and slid back upstairs, ran as quietly as he could (which wasn't very quietly) into his room and then shut the door. What had just happened!? Arthur and him? Alfred gently ran his fingers across his lips and then shook his head. It was so wrong...And yet so right! He knew he shouldn't be...be like THAT with his father figure, with a nation WAY older than he but...The way he felt when they kissed, how desperately his heart pined for the Englishman now...But no, he would be downstairs with Canada...Why did he let Arthur go? He should have held onto him, told Canada to go back to bed...Alfred sighed and slid his glasses off, put them on the dresser. "Ahh, complications" he muttered, before he slid underneath his duvet and waited for Arthur to return to his side...Where he should be.


	4. Chapter 4

A soft scratching on his door awoke him and he groaned, stuck his head over the top of his duvet. Arthur hadn't come back, he had stayed awake for hours waiting...And somewhere between the thoughts of getting up and going to him, and his tears Alfred had drifted off to sleep. "Get lost" he muttered to whatever was scratching at his door. But it didn't let up and he groaned, shoved the duvet off and put his glasses back on. His eyes were bright red and his hair was all askew as he trudged across the bedroom door and yanked it open. "Matt" he said, crossing his arms, "what do you want?".  
"It's Arthur" he said, biting his lip, "he's really sick and I'm worried about him. He wouldn't get out of bed this morning!".  
Alfred's face quickly thwarted into shock and horror and he rushed past Matthew into Arthur's room. It was very dark in there, the curtains were closed and he could hear groaning from underneath the cover. "Arthur?" he whispered worriedly, slowly moving across the bedroom, "what's wrong dude?".  
"I want to die" came a mumbled response.  
Alfred chuckled and shook his head.  
"Why are you laughing!?" Matt cried from behind him, "didn't you hear? He wants to DIE!".  
"Canada" he said, turning around, "England is going to be fine. He's got something called a hangover. He is feeling sorry for himself, that's all".  
"Shut the hell up moron" came a grumbled reply from underneath the covers. "It's not a hangover...I don't get hangovers!".  
"Matt, go and make him a strong cup of coffee".  
"But he won't drink it...".  
"Don't worry, I'll make him drink it".  
Matt scurried away and Alfred went to leave before he was suddenly yanked backwards. "WAHH!" he cried, landing heavily on the bed. "Arthur!".  
"Are you mad at me?" he whispered, letting go of the American, "I...I'm sorry about last night, I was with Matthew—".  
"Of course you were" he muttered, "but that didn't stop me laying awake all night, did it?".  
"Alfred...".  
"No. I don't want to hear it, Arthur. You can lie here and wallow in self-pity whilst Canada-Chan the nurse looks after you. We were both drunk last night, you particularly wasted. That's the end of it".  
"Can you check one thing for me?" he whispered.  
Alfred sighed heavily and turned to look at Arthur. "What?".  
"Have I got something in my eye? It really hurts...".  
Alfred rolled his own eyes but bent down so he could look. When he got the shock of his life.  
The Brit reached up and clutched the Yanks cheeks, pulled his lips down towards his and kissed him desperately, begging that the American would reciprocate...  
Alfred froze up before those feelings he had experienced the previous night came rushing back to him. He crushed his lips to the man beneath him and locked their hands together as he ground his hips down onto Arthur's.  
"Nghh! Nnn...nngh" he moaned, clenching his and the American's hand together more tightly as his hips moved impulsively against Alfred's.  
Even though they could be disturbed at any moment the thrill of that fact drove Alfred on and he took one of his hands away from Arthur's and slid it down his chest and beneath his shirt.  
"Haaaa!" the older nation gasped, arching his whole body back so it arched into Alfred's chest.  
"Alfred! Should I add sugar!?" Canada asked through the door as he knocked softly on it.  
The younger man stopped and slid his hands behind Arthur, pulled him up so he was seated in his lap. "Matthew" he said loudly, "could you go out for a couple hours? Go and rent a movie or something. Arthur hasn't just got a hangover, I was wrong, it's something a lot more serious and I don't want you to get upset by it".  
"Oh...Okay, Alfred...Tell him I love him!" Matthew shouted, before he left the house.  
"Matt says he loves you" Alfred growled, before he suddenly pushed Arthur back down onto the bed and bent his head, softly sucked on Arthur's neck.  
The Englishman gasped and instantly clamped himself to the American, wound his legs tightly around Alfred's waist. "A couple of hours" he breathed, sliding his hands down the older nations back, "we're alone for a couple of hours...".  
"Whatever shall we do?" Alfred whispered in reply, as he used his other hand and slid it beneath the Englishman's shirt, before he used his thumbs to push it up and pulled it over Arthur's head, threw it off to the side. The American smiled as he saw the man's blushing skin and he slipped his lips down from the Brit's neck onto his chest and slid them over to the man's nipples.  
"ALFRED!" the older nation gasped, clamping his eyes shut "ahh!".  
The Brits next move shocked the American, and he suddenly found himself looking up at the ceiling and Arthur suddenly tore the shirt America had put on that morning before he stopped.  
"Ahh...Oops" he murmured, holding the two pieces in his hands, "I've got more strength then I thought...Sorry".  
"Don't be" Alfred breathed, still a little startled, "really...don't be".  
Alfred pushed up and made himself in the lead again, his bare torso pressing down on Arthur's. "Everything we've been through" he whispered, pressing his forehead down onto his mentors, "the war, the bickering, the disagreements...Through everything I've always loved you. You're imprinted on my heart, Arthur. I'm branded as yours...Property of England and I wouldn't have it any other way".  
The Englishman reached up and held the Americans cheek. "Alfred, I can't express how I feel for you...I just can't speak it. But what we're doing now, I hope it shows you how I feel. How much you mean to me".  
The yank smiled and slowly ran his hand down the older man's chest and down to his zipper. He smiled and gently slid the zip down and then gently pulled his trousers down along with his boxers. Arthur started to blush beneath him and shivered a little.  
"Don't be worried" the American whispered, "everything is going to be fine, I promise" he whispered reassuringly.  
"How do you know?".  
"I don't" he admitted, "I've never done anything like this before...But just relax, relax...". Alfred bent down and kissed the older nation as he undid his own trousers and slid them down, along with his boxers. "Do you trust me?" he whispered, sliding his hands to hold Arthur's.  
"I trust you" he whispered back, holding the Americans hands tightly, "with my life Alfred".  
The younger nation took a deep breath and raised Arthur's arm above his head, squeezed them tightly as his mentor closed his eyes.  
"I love you, Arthur" the American whispered.  
"I know Alfred. I know".  
With a deep breath the American ducked his head and then thrusted his hips forwards, pushing into the older nation.  
"AHH! A-ALF-AHH!!" Arthur cried, arching back in a warped mixture of pain and pleasure. "ALFRED!".  
The American groaned and pressed his forehead down onto the older man's shoulder, "are you...Okay?" he growled through clenched teeth.  
"MORE THAN!" the Englishman cried, wrapping his legs around the American's waist, "AHH!! UGHH! NGHHH!".  
The moans of the man beneath him, mixed with his own feelings of lust and desire and passion moulded together and created millions of little electric shocks that coursed through every nerve and veins in his body, exploded at the end making him shiver and ultimately make him tense which made him move faster and deeper.  
"AHH!! ALFRED! AH!! I-I! AHH!!" the older nation cried out, unbearable pain flaring up before it was washed over by indescribable pleasure.  
The American growled and kissed Arthur, who feverously kissed him back trying to get out some of his lust and desire, too.  
The American slid his hands down the Englishman's torso and held tightly onto his thighs as he growled, pushing faster and deeper still.  
"ALFRED! AHHH!!! IS THIS-OKAY-FOR YOU!? AHH!" Arthur cried, pushing his fingers desperately into Alfred's back as the pain began to subside and he was filled with immense pleasure, so much that it hurt him!  
"How do you-mean" the younger man growled in response, his chest heaving up and down as he gasped for breath.  
"We could-change-POSITIONS!" the older nation gasped, as Alfred pushed all the way into him.  
"If you don't mind" he growled, "doesn't...bother me! AHH!".  
Arthur, using all of his willpower and strength along with Alfred's help managed to turn around, got up onto his hands and knees and then boldly pushed back into Alfred, consequently crying out his whole body arched backwards so his back was pressed firmly to Alfred's chest, the two men kneeling up together.  
"Are you okay?" Alfred whispered, softly whispering into Arthur's ear.  
"Yes" came a shaky reply, "I'm...fine".  
"Tell me if it gets too much...".  
"I can handle it. I want to handle it". Just sitting together like that had helped him get used to the feeling even more, and as Alfred pushed down on his back, forcing him down onto his knees again he closed his eyes and smiled softly, waiting for that amazing feeling again.  
The younger nation pulled out of the Brit and pressed his chest down on the man's back before he thrusted forwards, moving quickly in and out of him, losing himself in the moment. One of his hands slid down the Englishman's back and then onto his chest, lower down until he took the Brit's member in his hand and slowly began to run his hand up and down the shaft in time with his rocking hips.  
"Alfred!" gasped the Brit, as the shock rushed through him and the feeling of lust built, "ahh! AHHH!".  
"AR-ARTHUR! ARTHUR!!" the American moaned out, reaching full penetration as he bent over the Englishman.  
"AHHHH!!" they both moaned out together, both nations reaching climax at the same time. England shouted out desperately from the feeling of his own climax and the feeling of America's, the smaller nation euphoric and overrun with feelings. When they were finished, both nations fell to the side and the American pulled out.  
"Arthur?" he breathed, his chest still heaving up and down, "how are you?".  
"Mmmm" he mumbled, turning into the American's chest and trying not to wince, "I'm perfect...Alfred-Chan" he whispered, before he snuggled further into the larger man's chest and fell peacefully asleep.  
Alfred grinned and wound his arms around the older nations torso, rested his chin on top of the man's head. He couldn't have dreamed...The yank smiled as he felt Arthur slacken in his arms and slowly slid away. His hips were aching a little, but he couldn't think how his mentor would feel when he awoke...The American pulled on some boxers shorts and then found some pain-killers, put them on the side in his room before he went back to England's room. Alfred gently lifted the man up, trying not to wake him and carried him into his own room, tucked him beneath the covers and then went about tidying up the Brit's room, smiling softly as he heard Matt's laughing from downstairs, his and England's encounter between them and only them.


	5. Chapter 5

Nothing belongs to me!

Okay, major updating guys. Sorry i have been like invisible the last few months but things are kinda bad here. Anyways, almost the summer now so things are looking distinctly up! Yay! This is now finished, like four chapters or something I put up haha, and am going to try and complete my other fanfics. Thankyou for being soo patient!

-Dani x

He was curled beneath the covers, hugging one pillow tightly with his face buried in another, glasses on the bedside table. His hair was still damp but he had got changed into some cotton pyjama bottoms with the American flag pattern on them, but wearing no shirt. "He might have come and said goodnight" Alfred whispered, squeezing his eyes tightly shut, "if it wasn't for Matt...It was always Matt". His thoughts whipped back to the past, when he was young and Canada was young...And England was the only thing he had...

"DAD! DADDY! LOOK WHAT I CAN DO!" he cried, running into the house as hard as he could, tripping over himself. "ENGLAND-SENPAI! LOOOK!". He was holding a baseball and a baseball bat, struggling to hold them both in his small hands as he stumbled into the huge dining room where the piano music was coming from. "LOOK! LOOK LOOK LOOK!".  
"Hang on, Alfred. I'm teaching Matt how to play the piano".  
"But you showed him how to play cricket yesterday, and how to make scones that day before that! Please Arthur, looooook!".  
"No, Alfred. Now, Matthew. Can you remember your scales?".  
"Yes, father!" and little Canada played them perfectly.  
"NOW can you come and see dad? PLEASE! I can-".  
"Not now, Alfred. Go and show Japan".

"Right, time for bed I think Matt" said the older nation, looking over at his second son. "Heh, if only your brother was like you. I used to remember him begging for fairytale after fairytale, the Prince and the Pauper was his favourite"...Arthur scooped up the sleeping nation and carried him upstairs. "Ahh, I don't know where to put him" he muttered, standing hopelessly with him in the corridor. "Ahh...Bloody hell". He took Matt into his own room and then moved to Alfred's door. "Okay" he murmured to himself, slowly opening the door. "America?".  
What the hell was he doing in his room? Alfred wiped his eyes quickly and sniffed before he sat up and bent over in his bed. "What is it, Arthur? Matthew need some more nappies and you don't know where they are?".  
"I don't know why you're so mean to him!".  
"You'll never understand, Arthur".  
"Look, I didn't come for a fight. Matt's got nowhere to sleep, I don't know where his room is and I need your help".  
"Put him in the trash can".  
"ALFRED! "  
"UGH! FINE!". The American ripped off the covers and grabbed his glasses, rubbed his hands through his hair and then pushed past Arthur into the corridor. "His room's being cleaned, he spilt maple syrup everywhere...If he's staying in your room, don't disturb him. You can stay in my room, I'll sleep on the couch. I won't be able to sleep now anyways".  
"Alfred, don't be so dumb! You're sleeping in your room and that's final".  
"You just called me dumb" said the American softly, smiling a little at the older nation. "You're speaking like me, old bean".  
"Shut up you moron".  
"So, Arthur, if you're making me sleep in my bed where are you going to sleep? Unless-". Alfred ducked his head and then shook it. "Unless you're going to sleep in with Matthew...".  
"Alfred, I-".  
"It's fine, Arthur. I understand". The American started to go back to his room before the Englishman softly touched his arm.  
"I...I would...I would prefer, if you don't mind, to...Ahh, never mind".  
"To what, Arthur?".  
"To...To stay with...To stay with you tonight".  
Alfred slowly turned around and looked at the blushing man before him. "Stay with me?".  
"Yes...Well, I mean your bed is a lot bigger and softer and fluffier then my bed anyways, yeah...That's why, I don't sleep so good in my bed...".  
"Oh, I see" he said, the softening of his eyes soon stopping and hardening again. "I'll bring in Matt for you, too. You can both have a snuggle in my bed, sound good?". He hurried away from the larger nation and made his way down the stairs, a clap of thunder booming across the landscape. "Someone must be angry" he hissed, grabbing his jacket. He shoved it over his bare torso and then stormed out into the rain, the moon no longer giving light as it was shrouded by thick black storm clouds.  
"ALFRED!".  
The American looked around and saw his mentor, stumbling towards him through the thick mud. "Get back indoors!" he shouted, the rain hiding his tears, "leave me alone, England!".  
"AS IF!" he got in response, as the Englishman reached him. "You're insane Alfred! You'll catch your death out here!".  
"As if you'd care" he murmured.  
Arthur's face became a vision of shock before he suddenly lashed out, slapping America across his cheek. "HOW DARE YOU!" he screamed, his eyes growing red, "HOW CAN YOU EVEN SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT, ALFRED! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH THAT HURT ME!".  
"IT WAS ALWAYS ABOUT MATT!" the American yelled back, thrashing his arms about as his red cheek where Arthur had slapped him began to throb. "EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING WAS ALWAYS MATT MATT MATT! YOU KNOW WHAT IT DOES TO YOU BEING SECOND BEST WHEN YOU'RE AS YOUNG AS I WAS!". They both stared at each other, breathing heavily until England spoke.  
"That is not true".  
"You know it is, Arthur".  
"You were always in my mind, Alfred. But Matt needed my help more than you! He was so quiet, he's got no real friends even now! You're my friend, and Japan's friend. I was, and still am the only person Matt talks to...Properly, anyway. But you were always so outgoing, so...I thought you'd be okay".  
"That's an excuse?" he whispered, the rain growing more as the thunder eased off, "and excuse for ignoring me?".  
"No, that's not why I told you. I know I probably went too far, but...I find it hard to relay my feelings, I didn't want to make Matt feel left out, so I made you feel left out. That's why I blamed myself when you...When...When you started the war...Of Independence". The Englishman felt himself welling up and wiped his eyes.  
The rain eased off to a light drizzle as Alfred closed his eyes. "Arthur, that wasn't your fault...".  
"It was" he whispered in a choking voice, "I...I drove you to hate me...".  
Alfred's eye widened as the older man fell to his knees and sobbed. "Arthur...". He closed his eyes and bent down, lifted the smaller man into his arms.  
"P-p-put me down" he protested, although he held onto Alfred's coat as he was carried indoors.  
"You're a dumbass for following me" he muttered, slipping into his room with Arthur. He closed the door and flipped the light on before he put the Englishman down on the floor. "Don't worry about whispering" he said, taking off his jacket and searching through the draws, "these walls are really thick, and as you probably remember Canada is a heavy sleeper". He yanked out a big fluffy towel and draped it around his shoulders before he found another and put it over his shoulder. "Right, you're going to have to get changed Arthur. If you wanna sleep in with Matt, you've gotta be dry cos he gets cold easy".  
"Sleep in with Matt? But...But I wanna-".  
"Use this bed, I know. I'll go fetch Canada for you in a bit when you're dry."  
"Alfred, I want to...To...Sleep in with you".  
The American blushed and scratched the back of his neck. "Er...well, I erm...yeah, sure. Why not. It'll be like old times, eh?". Alfred took away the towel he had flung over his shoulder and moved over to Arthur. "Right, you'll have to get undressed so you can dry off. I've got a hoodie you can wear, should be like a big fluffy dress on you" he said, chuckling.  
"Ahh, I'm alright Alfred!" he gasped, shaking his head, "I'm f-fine really!".  
"Dude, you are not getting into my bed all wet". He took off the other towel after drying his chest and then grinned. "Why are you blushing, Arthur?".  
"Ahh, I'm not you jerkoff!".  
"There you go again, talking like me".  
"Bitch".  
Alfred chuckled and started to dry Arthur's hair for him, his muscles tensing beneath his tanned skin as he moved his arms. "Nice insult, calling me a female dog" he teased, "how long you been working on that one?".  
"About a hundred years" he joked back, blushing harder as the American leaned over him. "A-A-Alfred...I can dry my own hair...".  
"Yes, but I'm drying it for you. I have the towel, I'm drying".  
"So if I get the towel...". Arthur suddenly jumped up and snatched it from Alfred before he slid into the corner of his room. "My towel now".  
"Arthur, it's too late for playing games" he groaned, shaking his head, "now are you going to get undressed or am I gonna have to rip your clothes off?" he said, laughing.  
"Ahh, you used to love playing games Alfred! And you always won. Apart from the drinking games we played".  
The American laughed and shook his head. "You were always too drunk to remember who won and who lost!".  
"You liar!".  
"Don't think so, Brit".  
Arthur's eyes narrowed and he dropped the towel onto the floor. "You got a liquor cabinet yankee?".  
"Yeah, it's downstairs. Why, what are you thinking?".  
"Drinking contest! I bet you that I can drink you under the table. You can give me New York if I win, and if I lose you can have...Slough".  
"Slough? For New York? No way dude".  
"But Slough is a nuclear free zone!".  
"IT ISN'T!" he gasped, feigning amazement. "Not that it matters, you're going down dude".  
The two nations descended the grand stairs in America's home and moved into his lounge. "You wanna start on the whisky? Or should we ease you in with some cider" Alfred joked, emptying all of his alcohol and placing it on the table.  
"You bloody runt, you may be bigger than me America but you're about to learn some manners about respecting your elders!".


	6. Chapter 6

Nothing belongs to me!

Okay, major updating guys. Sorry i have been like invisible the last few months but things are kinda bad here. Anyways, almost the summer now so things are looking distinctly up! Yay! This is now finished, like four chapters or something I put up haha, and am going to try and complete my other fanfics. Thankyou for being soo patient!

-Dani x

"Ughhh...What's...What's the...the facey on that thingy say?" questioned the Englishman, who was laying upside down over the edge of the couch.  
"You mean the clock?" chuckled his friend, downing another shot, "it says 3am dude. Past your bedtime".  
The Brit flopped down onto the floor and crawled up, jabbed his finger sharply into Alfred's chest. "You...Youuuu"...Arthur fell forwards into Alfred's lap and grinned. "You're warm Alfred...".  
The American laughed and shook his head. "I now declare Slough property of the United States" he said, helping the older man to sit up straight. "Hey man, you gonna be alright? You look kinda pale".  
"Imma be fine! Fine and dandy wandy woo!" replied Arthur, grinning at the American before him.  
"Okay...I think you need to get to bed".  
"Noooo, I wanna stayyy up wiv youuu".  
"Arthur, you can barely talk! You'll be a beast to deal with in the morning and I'm going to need some rest before I contend with that. God, you with a hangover. Give me strength".  
"Ahhh, don't be like that" the Brit said, pouting as he crawled forwards, "you're so good to look after meee...".  
"Come on ya drunkard, bedtime!". The American began to move before his companion pinned him down. "Arthur, come on".  
"Come on what?" he whispered, crawling further over the American beneath him, straddling his waist, "Alfred...".  
"Arthur, what the hell are you doing?".  
"Shh, shh...". The Brit put his finger to his lips before he bent forwards and kissed the younger man.  
"AHH!". The American shoved Arthur off so he sprawled on the floor and looked down at him in horror. "What-What was that!".  
"I...I didn't mean to...I just thought—". Arthur ducked his head and then scrambled up. "I'll just be going to bed" he said in a thick voice, "goodnight" . He made a move to leave, as quickly as possible to avoid any more embarrassment, stumbling a little as he tried to dodge the furniture, but he felt something holding him back. The Brit slowly turned his head and his eyes settled on the man holding him. "Alfred?".  
"Arthur...You kissed me...And now, now you're just going runaway?".  
"But...but you pushed me away! I...I don't understand...".  
Alfred tugged on his arm until the Englishman came towards him and tilted the older nations chin up. "Don't try and understand" the younger man replied quickly before he surged forwards and pressed his lips feverously to Arthur's, pushing against him until they bumped into the wall together, Alfred's hips pressing into Arthur's.  
"Nghh..." the smaller man moaned, as the American slipped his tongue through his lips, entwining their tongues together...  
Alfred moved his lips away from the Brit's and started to slide them down his neck and across his collarbone.  
"We s-s-shouldn't" stuttered the older nation, as he slid his hands down the younger's back and curled his hands into fists. "Matthew...Matt is up stairs-s-s".  
At the mention of Canada, Alfred growled and pushed more into the man he was caging before he slid his hand down and slowly began to rub Arthur's crotch. "What about Matthew?" he growled  
"Ahh, hahh...Nghh!" Arthur moaned, tightening his hand around Alfred, "n-nothing about Matt! Nothing...Nnn".  
"Good" he growled, lifting one of Arthur's legs so it wrapped around his waist, "just as I thought...".  
"Let's-go-upstairs" the Englishman breathed boldly, lifting his other leg so both of his were clamped around Alfred's waist as he nuzzled his head into the yank's shoulder.  
The American grinned and slid his hand down Arthur's back, held onto his thighs. "Your wish is my command, Senpai" he whispered, grinning. He was just about to start up the stairs when he saw a beam of light shining down from the otherwise dark landing.  
"England-Senpai? Is that you downstairs?".  
Alfred froze before he stumbled back. "Matthew" he whispered.  
Arthur turned his head and saw the shadow coming to the top of the stairs. "Put me down, Alfred!" he hissed, squirming until he was let go. Arthur shoved Alfred into the shadows and then hurriedly tided up the alcohol, trying not to stumble before he grabbed a glass of milk and a Nanaimo bar, just as Matt came into the room holding Kumajiro.  
"Could you not sleep, England-Senpai?" he asked, rubbing his eyes. Matt had gotten changed and was wearing brushed cotton trousers and a matching shirt, both in white with red maple leaves on.  
"No, I just er...Wanted some milk, and some more yummy Nanaimo bars...".

Whilst Arthur and Matt were talking in the lounge, Alfred stole his chance and slid back upstairs, ran as quietly as he could (which wasn't very quietly) into his room and then shut the door. What had just happened! Arthur and him? Alfred gently ran his fingers across his lips and then shook his head. It was so wrong...And yet so right! He knew he shouldn't be...be like THAT with his father figure, with a nation WAY older than he but...The way he felt when they kissed, how desperately his heart pined for the Englishman now...But no, he would be downstairs with Canada...Why did he let Arthur go? He should have held onto him, told Canada to go back to bed...Alfred sighed and slid his glasses off, put them on the dresser. "Ahh, complications" he muttered, before he slid underneath his duvet and waited for Arthur to return to his side...Where he should be.


	7. Chapter 7

Nothing belongs to me!

Okay, major updating guys. Sorry i have been like invisible the last few months but things are kinda bad here. Anyways, almost the summer now so things are looking distinctly up! Yay! This is now finished, like four chapters or something I put up haha, and am going to try and complete my other fanfics. Thankyou for being soo patient!

-Dani x

A soft scratching on his door awoke him and he groaned, stuck his head over the top of his duvet. Arthur hadn't come back, he had stayed awake for hours waiting...And somewhere between the thoughts of getting up and going to him, and his tears Alfred had drifted off to sleep. "Get lost" he muttered to whatever was scratching at his door. But it didn't let up and he groaned, shoved the duvet off and put his glasses back on. His eyes were bright red and his hair was all askew as he trudged across the bedroom door and yanked it open. "Matt" he said, crossing his arms, "what do you want?".  
"It's Arthur" he said, biting his lip, "he's really sick and I'm worried about him. He wouldn't get out of bed this morning!".  
Alfred's face quickly thwarted into shock and horror and he rushed past Matthew into Arthur's room. It was very dark in there, the curtains were closed and he could hear groaning from underneath the cover. "Arthur?" he whispered worriedly, slowly moving across the bedroom, "what's wrong dude?".  
"I want to die" came a mumbled response.  
Alfred chuckled and shook his head.  
"Why are you laughing!" Matt cried from behind him, "didn't you hear? He wants to DIE!".  
"Canada" he said, turning around, "England is going to be fine. He's got something called a hangover. He is feeling sorry for himself, that's all".  
"Shut the hell up moron" came a grumbled reply from underneath the covers. "It's not a hangover...I don't get hangovers!".  
"Matt, go and make him a strong cup of coffee".  
"But he won't drink it...".  
"Don't worry, I'll make him drink it".  
Matt scurried away and Alfred went to leave before he was suddenly yanked backwards. "WAHH!" he cried, landing heavily on the bed. "Arthur!".  
"Are you mad at me?" he whispered, letting go of the American, "I...I'm sorry about last night, I was with Matthew—".  
"Of course you were" he muttered, "but that didn't stop me laying awake all night, did it?".  
"Alfred...".  
"No. I don't want to hear it, Arthur. You can lie here and wallow in self-pity whilst Canada-Chan the nurse looks after you. We were both drunk last night, you particularly wasted. That's the end of it".  
"Can you check one thing for me?" he whispered.  
Alfred sighed heavily and turned to look at Arthur. "What?".  
"Have I got something in my eye? It really hurts...".  
Alfred rolled his own eyes but bent down so he could look. When he got the shock of his life.  
The Brit reached up and clutched the Yanks cheeks, pulled his lips down towards his and kissed him desperately, begging that the American would reciprocate...  
Alfred froze up before those feelings he had experienced the previous night came rushing back to him. He crushed his lips to the man beneath him and locked their hands together as he ground his hips down onto Arthur's.  
"Nghh! Nnn...nngh" he moaned, clenching his and the American's hand together more tightly as his hips moved impulsively against Alfred's.  
Even though they could be disturbed at any moment the thrill of that fact drove Alfred on and he took one of his hands away from Arthur's and slid it down his chest and beneath his shirt.  
"Haaaa!" the older nation gasped, arching his whole body back so it arched into Alfred's chest.  
"Alfred! Should I add sugar!" Canada asked through the door as he knocked softly on it.  
The younger man stopped and slid his hands behind Arthur, pulled him up so he was seated in his lap. "Matthew" he said loudly, "could you go out for a couple hours? Go and rent a movie or something. Arthur hasn't just got a hangover, I was wrong, it's something a lot more serious and I don't want you to get upset by it".  
"Oh...Okay, Alfred...Tell him I love him!" Matthew shouted, before he left the house.  
"Matt says he loves you" Alfred growled, before he suddenly pushed Arthur back down onto the bed and bent his head, softly sucked on Arthur's neck.  
The Englishman gasped and instantly clamped himself to the American, wound his legs tightly around Alfred's waist. "A couple of hours" he breathed, sliding his hands down the older nations back, "we're alone for a couple of hours...".  
"Whatever shall we do?" Alfred whispered in reply, as he used his other hand and slid it beneath the Englishman's shirt, before he used his thumbs to push it up and pulled it over Arthur's head, threw it off to the side. The American smiled as he saw the man's blushing skin and he slipped his lips down from the Brit's neck onto his chest and slid them over to the man's nipples.  
"ALFRED!" the older nation gasped, clamping his eyes shut "ahh!".  
The Brits next move shocked the American, and he suddenly found himself looking up at the ceiling and Arthur suddenly tore the shirt America had put on that morning before he stopped.  
"Ahh...Oops" he murmured, holding the two pieces in his hands, "I've got more strength then I thought...Sorry".  
"Don't be" Alfred breathed, still a little startled, "really...don't be".  
Alfred pushed up and made himself in the lead again, his bare torso pressing down on Arthur's. "Everything we've been through" he whispered, pressing his forehead down onto his mentors, "the war, the bickering, the disagreements...Through everything I've always loved you. You're imprinted on my heart, Arthur. I'm branded as yours...Property of England and I wouldn't have it any other way".  
The Englishman reached up and held the Americans cheek. "Alfred, I can't express how I feel for you...I just can't speak it. But what we're doing now, I hope it shows you how I feel. How much you mean to me".  
The yank smiled and slowly ran his hand down the older man's chest and down to his zipper. He smiled and gently slid the zip down and then gently pulled his trousers down along with his boxers. Arthur started to blush beneath him and shivered a little.  
"Don't be worried" the American whispered, "everything is going to be fine, I promise" he whispered reassuringly.  
"How do you know?".  
"I don't" he admitted, "I've never done anything like this before...But just relax, relax...". Alfred bent down and kissed the older nation as he undid his own trousers and slid them down, along with his boxers. "Do you trust me?" he whispered, sliding his hands to hold Arthur's.  
"I trust you" he whispered back, holding the Americans hands tightly, "with my life Alfred".  
The younger nation took a deep breath and raised Arthur's arm above his head, squeezed them tightly as his mentor closed his eyes.  
"I love you, Arthur" the American whispered.  
"I know Alfred. I know".  
With a deep breath the American ducked his head and then thrusted his hips forwards, pushing into the older nation.  
"AHH! A-ALF-AHH!" Arthur cried, arching back in a warped mixture of pain and pleasure. "ALFRED!".  
The American groaned and pressed his forehead down onto the older man's shoulder, "are you...Okay?" he growled through clenched teeth.  
"MORE THAN!" the Englishman cried, wrapping his legs around the American's waist, "AHH! UGHH! NGHHH!".  
The moans of the man beneath him, mixed with his own feelings of lust and desire and passion moulded together and created millions of little electric shocks that coursed through every nerve and veins in his body, exploded at the end making him shiver and ultimately make him tense which made him move faster and deeper.  
"AHH! ALFRED! AH! I-I! AHH!" the older nation cried out, unbearable pain flaring up before it was washed over by indescribable pleasure.  
The American growled and kissed Arthur, who feverously kissed him back trying to get out some of his lust and desire, too.  
The American slid his hands down the Englishman's torso and held tightly onto his thighs as he growled, pushing faster and deeper still.  
"ALFRED! AHHH! IS THIS-OKAY-FOR YOU! AHH!" Arthur cried, pushing his fingers desperately into Alfred's back as the pain began to subside and he was filled with immense pleasure, so much that it hurt him!  
"How do you-mean" the younger man growled in response, his chest heaving up and down as he gasped for breath.  
"We could-change-POSITIONS!" the older nation gasped, as Alfred pushed all the way into him.  
"If you don't mind" he growled, "doesn't...bother me! AHH!".  
Arthur, using all of his willpower and strength along with Alfred's help managed to turn around, got up onto his hands and knees and then boldly pushed back into Alfred, consequently crying out his whole body arched backwards so his back was pressed firmly to Alfred's chest, the two men kneeling up together.  
"Are you okay?" Alfred whispered, softly whispering into Arthur's ear.  
"Yes" came a shaky reply, "I'm...fine".  
"Tell me if it gets too much...".  
"I can handle it. I want to handle it". Just sitting together like that had helped him get used to the feeling even more, and as Alfred pushed down on his back, forcing him down onto his knees again he closed his eyes and smiled softly, waiting for that amazing feeling again.  
The younger nation pulled out of the Brit and pressed his chest down on the man's back before he thrusted forwards, moving quickly in and out of him, losing himself in the moment. One of his hands slid down the Englishman's back and then onto his chest, lower down until he took the Brit's member in his hand and slowly began to run his hand up and down the shaft in time with his rocking hips.  
"Alfred!" gasped the Brit, as the shock rushed through him and the feeling of lust built, "ahh! AHHH!".  
"AR-ARTHUR! ARTHUR!" the American moaned out, reaching full penetration as he bent over the Englishman.  
"AHHHH!" they both moaned out together, both nations reaching climax at the same time. England shouted out desperately from the feeling of his own climax and the feeling of America's, the smaller nation euphoric and overrun with feelings. When they were finished, both nations fell to the side and the American pulled out.  
"Arthur?" he breathed, his chest still heaving up and down, "how are you?".  
"Mmmm" he mumbled, turning into the American's chest and trying not to wince, "I'm perfect...Alfred-Chan" he whispered, before he snuggled further into the larger man's chest and fell peacefully asleep.  
Alfred grinned and wound his arms around the older nations torso, rested his chin on top of the man's head. He couldn't have dreamed...The yank smiled as he felt Arthur slacken in his arms and slowly slid away. His hips were aching a little, but he couldn't think how his mentor would feel when he awoke...The American pulled on some boxers shorts and then found some pain-killers, put them on the side in his room before he went back to England's room. Alfred gently lifted the man up, trying not to wake him and carried him into his own room, tucked him beneath the covers and then went about tidying up the Brit's room, smiling softly as he heard Matt's laughing from downstairs, his and England's encounter between them and only them.


	8. Chapter 8

Nothing belongs to me!

Okay, major updating guys. Sorry i have been like invisible the last few months but things are kinda bad here. Anyways, almost the summer now so things are looking distinctly up! Yay! This is now finished, like four chapters or something I put up haha, and am going to try and complete my other fanfics. Thankyou for being soo patient!

-Dani x

"Mmhmm...Alfred" he groaned, his eyes slowly flickering open, "you're squishing me idiot".  
The American groaned back in response and tightened his arms around the Brit, nuzzling into his hair. "Stop complaining" he whispered, sighing heavily, "you know you like it really".  
The Englishman blushed but receded, and curled his legs around one of Alfred's. "Ahh...I go home today" he whispered, "plane will be waiting...".  
"Canada's going with you, right?" the American muttered, closing his eyes.  
"Yes...".  
"I see".  
"Don't be like that" Arthur complained, taking an exasperated breath, "it's all been arranged for months now!".  
"I know, I'm just...being dumb".  
"Yes, you are being dumb" agreed the Brit, chuckling a little. He adjusted himself in Alfred's arms but winced and whimpered a touch. "Owww" he complained, clenching his teeth.  
"Ahh, I thought that'd be the case. Here" Alfred commented, reaching over and handing him the painkillers and a glass of water. "Right...I'll go and get Matt ready and then take you both to the airport". Alfred sat up and stretched, fumbled around for his glasses before he got out of bed and yanked on some boxer shorts.

"MATT! NOW!" he yelled, growing frustrated, "WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG DUDE!". Eventually Canada rushed down the steps, lugging his case behind him, with the polar bear perching on his shoulder. "About time!".  
"Sorry America-San!" he gasped, breathing heavily, "Kumajiro wanted to play hide and seek!".  
"Whatever dude. Come on, in the car". Alfred lifted Matt's case away from him, and dumped it in the boot as Canada clambered in beside England going as far as hugging the Brit's arm.  
"COME ON AMERICA-SAN!" Matt shouted, "COME ON COME ON COME ON!".  
Alfred narrowed his eyes and yanked open the door to the driver's seat, slid in and revved the engine. "Buckle up, Matt" he almost growled, as they began to drive to the airport.  
The trip was awkward to say the least, Canada tried to engage in conversation with both of the other countries but to now avail so in the end the car was just filled with silence. When they arrived at the airport America grabbed England and Canada's bag before trudging to check-in, no waiting for his father figure or supposed sibling. After completing the check in (with Arthur and Matthew just arriving at the desk) he nodded slightly. "Plane is leaving in about twenty minutes" he said, "you should really get to security and be checked".  
"Matthew" England said, "you go ahead. I'll join you in a sec". When Canada had gone England grabbed America, right there in the airport, and kissed him, hugging him close.  
In shock America resisted for a moment before he melted, lifting the Brit into his strong arms.  
"I love you, Alfred...".  
"I love you to, Iggy" America said with a smile. "Go on then, have asafe trip kay? And I'll see you soon?".  
"Very soon". England stepped back and walked backwards, waving at Alfred until the last moment. He was upset, of course but hopeful...He would see Alfred again, ad everything would be okay.  
"England! Can I get some duty free chocolate please!".  
"No, Matthew. It's bad for you".


End file.
